Patients with advanced cancer are being followed in their homes in an attempt to improve their quality of survival. Evaluation data will continue to be collected on those patients currently entered into the study and new patients as they are entered. Evaluation and interpretation of the data collected thus far will be expanded and modified based on the findings. An evaluator-referee will join the project staff to stabalize interpretation of the study design and to ensure consistency in interview technique. Particular attention will be given to correlation of electromyograpy and nerve conduction data and nutritional status. There will be an ongoing re-assessment of changes in staff attitudes and values.